As is well-known, a variety of computational problems are difficult to solve using conventional computational techniques. For example, applying such techniques may require large amounts of time, computing power, energy, resources or the like, to achieve a solution. However, while it may remain difficult to achieve or obtain a solution, nonetheless, it may be possible to apply computational approaches that provide acceptable results without expending such large amounts of time, computing power, energy, resources or the like. It remains desirable to develop such approaches for particular types of problems.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part of this patent application, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments in addition to those disclosed herein may be utilized and structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the scope of claimed subject matter is defined by the appended claims and their equivalents; however, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense with respect to such claimed subject matter.